


And you've got style, and you've got grace (And you've got the means to leave that place)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Footballer Boyfriends Louis&Liam, M/M, Model Zayn, Mpreg, Other, Phone Sex, Photographer Harry, Riding, Rimming, Rockstar Niall, Threesomes, zarriall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Niall and Harry's relationship from beginning to the birth of their daughter and later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you've got style, and you've got grace (And you've got the means to leave that place)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write guidelines for my fics now, which is what the two hundred word monstrosity on my phone must be. Zarriall kid!fic staring Photographer!Harry, Rock Star!Niall and Model!Zayn. Guest starring Football Boyfriends!Louis and Liam. Claudia and Einstein are based on a beautiful, ginormous German Shepherd named Major my step-mum's friend has.
> 
> Title from Set Free by Katie Gray - AKA The-Song-From-My-Second-Favourite-Bones-Episode, The Perfect Pieces In The Purple Pond (My favourite after The Man In The Fallout Shelter; The Graft In The Girl is a close Third)

-*-*-  
Part 1  
-*-*-

It's October in Paris, snowing, and Harry Styles is absolutely smashed.

He'd spent the week in the city as the photographer for Victoria's Secret's newest line launch, their very first lingerie specifically designed for men.

Harry won't lie, he quite enjoyed photographing very hot, very naked men all week, but every shoot over, say two or three days out of England always has Harry itching to get home.

So when they have their wrap party, Harry gets very comfortably drunk, even though he knows he's got a flight at eight in the morning.

He drinks till well after midnight, laughing with Calum and talking make-up with Caroline and Lou, smiling at Zayn when he looks over.

He thinks about heading back up to his room when it hits two in the morning, and stumbles up out of his seat at the bar.

"Think I should get to bed," Harry says, tipping the last of his drink down his throat as Zayn mumbles his agreement.

"I'll come with you." Zayn nodded, finishing his own drink, picking up his phone and tucking it into his back pocket. "When's your flight?"

"Eight. Not on the same one?"

Zayn shrugs. 

Harry chuckles, shakes his head and turns on his heel to head towards the elevator. When he looks back, Zayn's following him. He presses the 'up' button, and watches the dial go from eighteen to ground floor.

He slides in once the doors open and finds the corner, leaning against the cold chrome.

"Wanna shag?" Zayn asks, and Harry stands there for a second, silent, until he's sure Zayn did actually say that.

"Yeah. Alright," Harry answers with a shrug, watching as Zayn walks towards him, not even a bit hesitant, and presses his body into Harry's.

"Okay?"

Harry hums, nods his head and leans down to press their lips together, licking into Zayn's mouth, tucking his fingers under the hem of Zayn's jeans, at his hips, digging them into Zayn's skin. Zayn wraps a long fingered hand around the back of Harry's neck and bites his lip.

"Want you to fuck me," Harry tells him, pulling his hand from Zayn's hip and digging it into the front of his jeans, squeezing Zayn's hard cock with a cheeky grin.

Zayn hums, grinning back, grinding into Harry's hand. "Gonna fuck you so good, babe."

The elevator doors slide open with a 'bing!' and Harry pulls his hand out of Zayn's jeans, sliding out from under him and getting through the doorway, heading for his hotel room. He slips the key card down the swiper and pushes the door open, looking back to make sure Zayn was following him, which he was.

Once the door is shut and the light on, Zayn tucks his fingers into the front of Harry's jeans and tugs him forward, licking into his mouth again, fiddling with the snaps of his jeans.

Harry hums into Zayn's mouth as he tugs his open jeans down his legs, dropping to his knees. "Fuck." Zayn grins up at him and reaches into his briefs for his cock, pulling it out. He keeps his eyes locked with Harry and licks the tip of his cock, wrapping his hand around the base of it. "God, Zayn, fuck."

Zayn grins and sinks his mouth down around Harry, swallowing, his lips meeting his hand easily. 

"God, fuck."

Harry tries hard not to thrust up into Zayn's mouth, but can't stop himself, and Zayn doesn't stop him either, just puts his hands flat on Harry's hips and covers his teeth with his lips, blinking up at Harry.

Harry really starts fucking into Zayn's mouth, then, threading his fingers in Zayn's hair and grinding into his mouth. Zayn raises his eyebrow, a challenge, as if he's saying 'that the best you've got?' and Harry starts fucking into his mouth with earnest, fingers tugging at Zayn's hair until his moaning around Harry's cock, eyes fluttering shut and then open again.

"Fuck Zayn, your mouth. Need you to fuck me now."

Harry pulls his hand out of Zayn's hair, carefully extracting it from a knot before Zayn pulled off of his cock, chin slick with spit and precome.

"On your back, darling." Zayn instructs, pointing towards the bed, before turning to Harry's bag on the hotel room floor. "Where's the lube and condoms?" 

Harry hums as he shucks off the last of his clothes, lips red and bitten. "In the side pocket."

He watches from his position on the bed as Zayn rifles through the pocket until he comes up with a bottle of lube and a condom, then drops them on the bed to reach the neck of his t-shirt and pull it over his head and arms, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off. 

"Legs up." He tells Harry, kneeling between his open thighs and fitting his hands under Harry's knees to push them up until his feet are flat on the bed, legs spread wide. "There we go." 

Harry hums as Zayn takes the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up, pressing them against Harry's hole. 

Zayn makes quick work of prepping Harry, fucking his fingers in hard and fast until Harry's mewling with it, back arching up of the bed, skin electrified.

"So good, baby," Zayn mumbles, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the flesh part of Harry's inner thigh, smiling against his skin. "Want you to come on my fingers, then on my cock."

Harry whines, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock to do just that, Zayn fingers still thrusting in and out of his hole.

"C'mon, sweetheart, gonna come for me?"

Harry nods, licking his lips and whining, orgasm getting closer and closer.

Zayn keeps thrusting his fingers in and out, abusing Harry's prostate, and Harry keeps fucking into his hand, until he comes, the heat that had pooled in his stomach tipping over, cock spurting over his tattooed belly and chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Zayn, fuck me, please." Harry whines, watching as Zayn pulls his fingers out and tugs on a condom, slicking himself up and pressing himself against Harry's hole.

"So good, babe, gonna fuck you so good." Zayn hums, pushing himself inside as Harry mewls, back arching almost violently against the bed, oversensitive. "There we go," he says when he bottoms out. "Good boy."

Harry leans up to press their lips together, and Zayn starts fucking his cock hard into Harry's hole, licking into Harry's mouth.

"My hands," Harry mumbles between kisses, arms flopping uselessly. "My hands, Zayn."

"What about them?"

"Hold 'em down. Please." 

Zayn hums out a laugh and wraps his hands around Harry's wrists, lifting them up over his head and holding them there, fucking into Harry and pressing kisses into his neck until Harry comes, whining high in his throat, clenching around Zayn.

"Yeah, there we go, good boy," Zayn growls into Harry's neck, sucking a bruise into the skin and fucking into Harry harder until he follows, biting into the fleshy part of Harry's neck when he comes.

"Fuck, stay here." Harry tells him when he tries to get up, eyes closed and breathing slow. "C'mon, stay here, please."

Zayn does.

-*-*-

Harry doesn't hear from him when he gets back to London, had felt bad about leaving him alone in the bed when he'd gotten out of bed and packed the last of his things.

He left his number on the bedside table, and he though Zayn might call, but he hasn't.

-*-*-

Harry gets back to the swing of things in London, spending time out with his friends and doing shoot after shoot after shoot until its been a month since Paris.

 

He wakes up at two in the morning to his phone ringing on his bedside table, the number blocked.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

There's a hum at the other end, and then a moan. "Harry, I'm so fucking horny, I need to fuck you so bad."

Fuck, it's Zayn.

"You didn't call me."

Zayn hums again. "I was worried you'd only given me your number to be nice, like. Maybe it wasn't even your number."

Harry huffs, shaking his head. "What are you doing right now?"

"I've got my hand on my cock, I need to come so bad." Zayn whines.

Harry feels his cock twitch in interest and reaches down to curl his hand around it. "Zayn, fuck."

"You gonna finger yourself for me, baby? Get yourself nice and good and stretched for my cock?"

Harry moans and flings his duvet off of him, ignore the gush of cold air that hits his skin in favour of finding the lube in his drawer, fingers hovering over the dark blue dildo beside it. He grabs it too and lays it on the sheets next to him, turning his phone on speaker and putting it in front of him as he settles himself on his front, knees up. "Wanna finger myself, tell me what to do."

Zayn hums out a laugh. "Good boy, get your fingers slick for me, baby, your ring, your middle and your fore fingers."

Harry does as he's told, slicking his fingers up with lube. "Yeah."

"Tease yourself for me, baby, go slow."

Harry slides the first finger in slowly, deliberately avoiding his prostate even though he knows just where it is, listing to Zayn's panting breath on the other end.

"Get another finger in there sweetheart." Zayn tells him after a few minutes, and Harry can hear the slap of skin of him jerking his cock off.

He adds another finger, sliding it in besides the first, and scissors them apart, stretching himself. "Oh, fuck, Zayn."

"Yeah, good boy, doing so good for me." Zayn hums. "Third one, baby."

"I have, I mean I have a dildo..." Harry mumbles, biting at his lips as his pushes a third finger in, spreading them and stretching himself, moaning.

Zayn moans loudly, and Harry whimpers. "Yeah, babe, put it in, fuck yourself with it."

Harry hums and grabs the dildo, slicking it up with the hand he used to finger himself, getting it wet with spit and lube, before reaching it back and pressing it against his hole.

"Go on, Harry, get it in, wanna hear you fuck yourself with it."

Harry takes a panting breathe and pushes it in through the first ring of muscles, whimpering at the slight burn. He did stretch himself for long enough.

He gets the rest through his hole until the head of it is pressing up into his prostate and he feels so fucking good. "Zayn,"

"There we go, good boy. Fuck yourself with it, sweetheart, scream for me."

Harry wraps his fingers Around the base of the thing, pulling it back far until only the heads inside and thrusting back in, whining high in his throat, pressing his face into the cool bed sheets, repeating.

"Yeah, fuck, good boy." Zayn swears from the phone speakers, breathing ragged. "C'mon, go harder for me."

Harry whines and fucks the dildo harder into himself, ignoring the cramp in his hand, focusing on the pleasure and the sound of Zayn wanking on the other end. "Zayn, god, I want you to fuck me so bad, need this to be your cock."

Zayn moans and grunts, and Harry reckons he's come, so he ducks the dildo harder into himself, against his prostate as much as he can, before he's coming to, whining out Zayn's name. "Zayn, fuck, so good,"

"You came without me, baby?"

Harry whines as he tugs the dildo out of his hole, throwing it somewhere on the floor. "Thought you'd come."

Zayn hums, and Harry can hear him still jerking his cock.

"C'mon, Zayn, wanna hear you come, babe, c'mon,"

Zayn grunts again. "Did you come on your belly, baby? Got yourself all messy? Take a picture for me."

Harry wants to, he really, really wants to, wants a picture back of Zayn hard, red, swollen cock, but he can't. "Your number's blocked."

Zayn huffs. "Fuck, scoop some up with your fingers, suck it off for me."

Harry moans and does what he asks, slurping noisily around his fingers just for Zayn, licking between his fingers and swallowing his own come.

"Fuck, baby, gonna come," Zayn says with a groan, the sound of his hand on his cock getting faster and faster until he moans when he comes. 

"Fuck, Zayn." Harry whines, his cock chubbing up again.

"You busy tomorrow, baby? Or today, I guess?"

Harry hums, tries to remember what day it is. Sunday. "No, I'm free, come over, please?"

Zayn hums out a chuckle. "Yeah, baby, 'course. Around lunchtime okay?" Harry hums, eyes drooping, and Zayn laughs. "Go to sleep, baby."

"Night."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

-*-*-

Harry's still sleepy when Zayn arrives, lazing on the couch watching telly until he has to get up to answer the door for Zayn.

Zayn's standing outside in seats and a hoodie, a beanie pulled over his head smiling, and Harry surmises that he looks as good with clothes on that he does without. "Do I get a hello kiss?"

Harry chuckles and pulls Zayn inside, kicking the door shut behind him and letting Zayn press him up against the hallway wall, kissing him fiercely.

"Missed you, princess."

Harry huffs at the nickname, and goes back to licking into Zayn's mouth, pressing his crotch up into Zayn's.

"After, baby, I brought food."

Harry lets him pull away, sighing and pushing himself up off of the wall to show Zayn to the kitchen. "What kind of food?"

Zayn chuckles. "I remember you always ordered the turkey and cranberry sauce sandwich for lunch, so I brought one for you and a satay veggie burger for me." He grins, putting the bag he held down on the bench and reaching into it for the two wrapped sandwiches.

Harry smiled fondly at him and found two plates. "Want a beer?"

Zayn smiled and shrugged. "Sure, babe."

Harry pulled two beers out of the fridge and twisted the tops off, putting on in front of Zayn as he put the sandwiches on the plates.

Harry took his own plate and lead Zayn out into the lounge room, putting his sandwich and beer on the coffee table while he set up a DVD for back ground noise, going back to the couch and Zayn.

"C'mere," Zayn said, spreading his legs for Harry to sit between, which he did once he had his food. "There we go, sweetheart. What'd you put on?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders, reaching for the remotes, turning the TV to AV and clicking the movie's menu button.

"The Notebook?" Zayn chuckles.

Harry huffs, poking his tongue out at Zayn. "I had it on the other night." He tells Zayn, pressing play and going back to his sandwich, lifting a slice to his lips and taking a bite.

 

They spend the day on the couch, talking and vaguely registering the movie as it plays on a loop, Harry cuddled up into Zayn's chest.

When it starts getting dark outside, the hand Zayn had on Harry's belly slips further down into Harry's loose sweats.

"No briefs, baby?" Zayn chuckles, wrapping his hand around Harry's cock, jerking him slowly to full hardness, pressing kisses into the back of Harry's neck.

Zayn gets him off slowly before he flips them over and presses Harry into the couch on his front, licking him out, fingering him and fucking him until he comes and Harry comes again and their stomachs decide it's dinner time.

-*-*-

Zayn and Harry spend as much time together as their schedules allow, spending free days in front of the telly, fucking and drinking beer, and Zayn always stays over night.

They've never really talked about what their doing, and even when Harry does try to bring it up, Zayn ignores him, but Harry reckons, for the moment, he can live with what they do have.

-*-*-  
Part 2  
-*-*-

"Harry Styles! Welcome!" Harry shakes the hand thrust out towards him with a warm smile, trying his best not to drop everything in his arms.

"Paul Higgins, correct?" Harry asks, taking his hand back and pushing the shoulder straps of his bags up his shoulders.

"That's me. Come, let me introduce you to the team."

Harry follows the large Irishman through corridors and into the studio so he can put his things down and then into the corridor again, following the voices and calls into a filled room.

"Settle down, you lot!" Paul laughs at the group when he steps inside. There's seven men inside and three women, and two of the men and all the women are trying to get the last five of them into seats to do their make up. 

Harry notices the bands frontman, Neil or sommat, laughing with another man with dark blonde hair, arguing over the X-Box game they're playing. Harry thinks its called FIFA.

"Eyes on me!" Paul calls, and they all quiets down, turning to him. "Thank you. This is Harry Styles. Listen to him like you would me, or I'll ground you all."

The blonde frontman laughs. "Yes, sir!"

Harry smiles at them and they all go back to what they were doing before, so he takes his leave, finding the studio to set up.

 

He's got his camera on the tripod and is half way through setting up his MacBook and connecting it to his camera when his phone rings.

"Hey, Haz, want me to bring over lunch?" Zayn says when Harry answers the phone.

Harry laughs. "Sure, darling. Turkey and-"

"Cranberry, I know, baby. See you at twelve?"

Harry laughs again, going over to plug his MacBook charger into the wall, phone between his ear and shoulder. "Yeah, see you at twelve."

"Is that your girlfriend?" A little voice asks as Harry tucks his phone into his pocket.

He jumps and turns on his heel, finding two little girls behind him, one no more than five, the other no more than three. These must be the stylists' daughters.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He tells them, smiling.

"Was it your boyfriend?" The older girl, the one with blonde hair and bright blue eyes asks.

Harry smiles again and shake his head. "Not quite."

"What does that mean? You want him to be?"

Harry laughs again. "You ask a lot of questions." 

"Brooklyn, Lux, leave the poor man alone!" The blonde man from before, the frontman laughs, shaking his head and picking the younger girl to tickle her until she's giggling. He lets go of her and the two girls run away to play. "Sorry about them, they're so used to knowing everything about everyone they know, that when they find someone they don't know, they still need to know everything."

Harry chuckles and shrugs. "It's alright, I love kids."

The man laughs and smiles, holding out his hand. "I'm Niall."

"Harry," Harry answers, taking his hand and shaking it. "I've just gotta finish setting up.

Niall lets him go, but watches him while he does it, connects wires and sets up the set, humming to himself until he's all done. He pushes his jacket off of his wrist and checks the time on his watch. Ten minutes left.

He finds his water bottle and takes a sip, watches Niall curiously, then speaks. "Are you some sort of creepy stalker or sommat?"

Niall laughs, leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes bright. "Do I look like a creepy stalker."

Harry hums. "A little."

"Thanks for that ego boost." Niall chuckles, shaking his head, uncrossing his arms and tucking one of his hands into the front pocket of his jeans, the other holding himself up on the bench.

Harry maybe naive sometimes and oblivious at the worst of times, but he's not an absolute idiot. "I have a boyfriend."

Niall raises an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

Harry huffs. "You didn't need to."

"Horan! Get your skinny little albino arse in here!" A female voice calls from the hallway, and Niall shoots him one last look before he leaves.

Harry huffs again and shakes his head.

 

The first of the shoot goes pretty well, nothing too disastrous, and when it hits quarter to twelve, he gives them a break for lunch.

Zayn arrives at twelve on the dot with Harry's sandwich, peeking at the photos already taken and telling Harry what he did with his morning in Harry's apartment.

"Had to wank off all by myself," he whines, shaking his head sadly. 

Harry thanks god everyone's gone to get lunch. "Poor you."

"Kept thinkin' about your tight little arse and your lips wrapped around me and I got off without you pretty well." Zayn states matter-of-factly, just as the door opens.

It's Niall, and he doesn't look too particularly happy, but he leaves, scowling.

"One of the guys from the band wants to shag me." Harry huffs, shaking his head.

"Do you want to?"

Harry shakes his head. "I've got you, I'm happy."

Zayn smiles. "Sap." He presses a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, taking a bite of his sandwich. "But, say, I wasn't around, would you shag him."

"But you are around, Zayn."

"Just answer the question, princess."

Harry huffs, chewing on his sandwich and actually thinking about it. "I guess so." He shrugs. "I hadn't thought about it."

Zayn smirks, and it's this evil, cheeky smirk Harry knows means he's either about to get pranked, spanked or fucked over. "Think he'd like his big cock up your gorgeous little arse?"

"Fuck," Harry mumbles, putting his sandwich down and pulling Zayn in for a rough kiss. "You can't just say shit like that. 'M at work."

Zayn laughs and licks into Harry's mouth, fitting his hands into the back of Harry's jeans. "No briefs, again, sweetheart? Cheeky."

"Uncomfortable." Harry mumbles, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck. "I'm at work, babe."

Zayn hums. "Maybe I should ask Niall back to your place, baby, watch him fuck you." Harry whimpers into Zayn's neck as he kneads the flesh of Harry arse. "Could both fuck you, one right after the other," Zayn whispers in Harry's ear. "Or at the same time. Bet you'd love that, baby, stretched open by two big cocks, gaping."

Someone coughs behind them and Harry swears, sliding out from under Zayn, cheeks burning hot as he blinks over at Niall and Josh, the bands drummer.

Josh seems to think its hilarious, but Niall doesn't seem to happy at all.

 

The rest of the shoot goes okay, but Niall's poses seem to forced, and it's coming out in the images. He gives up when it turns three, and they've already gone over by an hour, just turns to Paul and shakes his head. 

Zayn's still there, sitting back in Harry's chair, in front of his laptop and 'helping', watching Harry work with this smile on his face that makes Harry's belly fill with butterflies.

The band head back into their dressing room and Harry leans over Zayn to flick through the photos on his computer, mumbling to himself.

"Do you have it?" Paul asks, arms crosse over his chest.

Harry hums. "I think we can work it, yeah." He nods his head.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with Niall."

"I can, if you'd like?" Zayn asks, smiling at Paul, standing up.

Paul looks confused (as does Harry) but nods his head and Harry watches Zayn walk out the door.

"Anyway, I'll edit these and have them brought to you." Harry says, straightening up. He shakes Paul's hand before he leaves and starts back up.

Zayn comes back in a little while later, looking very pleased with himself, and presses a hard kiss onto Harry's mouth.

"What's up, pussycat?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrow at Zayn as he carefully places his camera into its bag.

"Nothing, babe, just happy to have you all to myself." Zayn replies, helping Harry pack the last of his things into their places and then in his car.

Harry has a meeting with a potential client next, and Zayn decides to stay in the car while he does it, and once it's done, they head back to Harry's place.

Zayn kisses him every few minutes while Harry makes dinner, smiling at the younger boy, and Harry decides its now or never.

"Zayn, what are we?" Harry asks him, after another kiss, hand still around the spoon he was using to mix the cut sausages around the curry sauce. "It's been more than a year, Zayn."

Zayn looks a little shocked at first, eyes wide, before his face turns soft and he smiles, pressing another kiss to Harry's lips. "Lets just say we're not just friends."

Harry smiles and takes that, knows he won't get anymore tonight.

 

Harry's serving when someone knocks at the door. Zayn looks a bit spooked when Harry goes to answer it, and he swears he can hear Zayn mumbling 'please don't be angry, please don't be angry' under his breath.

Niall's at the door, cheeks pink from the cold, rugged up in a black trench coat and grey scarf, holding a plastic bag in one hand and car keys in the other.

"Niall? Uh,"

"Niall! C'mon in mate!" Zayn says from behind Harry, and all Harry can do is move aside so Niall can pass him, still too shocked.

He shoots a look at Zayn once he's shut the door, and Zayn just smirks.

Zayn serves Niall a plate and gets him a beer, and Harry feels a bit awkward, until Zayn starts talking about Led Zeppelin, trying to get Harry to interact, and they have a ridiculously interesting conversation on music tastes and the difference between the greatest of the different eras.

Niall's really nice, kind and funny and boisterous, telling stories like they're epic poems.

As Harry said before, despite his naivety and obliviousness, he's not an idiot, and he knows exactly what Zayn's done to get Niall here, especially when Zayn's hand decides to start wandering.

Zayn's got Harry's pants unzipped and his cock out before Harry can even argue. He hears Niall let out a sound Harry can't categorise while he's staring at Zayn, eyes wide.

"No pants?"

Zayn laughs. "Nah, Harry's a nudist at heart, aren't you, baby?"

Harry would answer, but he's lost brain function with the way Zayn's squeezing his hand around his cock, pressing his thumb into the slit.

"Zayn," Harry whines, reaching down to pull Zayn's hand away from his cock, only to leave it there, around Zayn's hand, as the older man jerks him. "Fuck, Zayn," 

"Good boy," Zayn smiles, pulling his hand away when he's decided Harry's not going to run. He turns to Niall. "I don't want you to kiss him, understand?" Niall nods and Zayn turns back to Harry. "We're gonna fuck you, okay, baby?"

Harry nods, looking at Zayn and then at Niall, then back at Zayn. "I wanna ride you."

Zayn chuckles. "Alright, princess, strip for me."

Harry stands and pulls his shirt and jeans off, climbing back into Zayn's lap, his cock smearing precome all over his belly. He pulls Zayn's shirt over his head and leans in for a kiss, licking into Zayn's mouth, grinding his cock into Zayn's belly.

"You're gonna ride Niall first, alright?" Zayn tells him, and Harry nods, leaning in for another kiss before climbing off of Zayn's lap and the couch, popping the button of Niall's jeans, pulling the zipper down.

"Where'd you put the lube?" Zayn asks Harry, digging his hands between the couch cushions until he finds it, holding it up triumphantly.

Harry sucks Niall into his mouth, staring up at Niall as Zayn leans over him to pet slick fingers over his hole.

"Fuck, Harry, your mouth," Niall moans, threading his hand in Harry's curls.

"How much prep, princess?" Zayn asks, leaning down to lick around Harry's mouth, down to Niall's cock, grinning. 

Harry holds up two fingers before going back to Niall's cock. Zayn laughs and curls his arms around Harry's hips, hefting him up off the floor and into his lap, positioning Harry's legs so he can get to his hole.

"Two fingers it is." Zayn says, pushing his middle finger into Harry's hole. Harry moans around Niall's cock and Niall moans at the sensation. Zayn pulls out his finger and thrusts the other in with it, scissoring them apart, ignoring Harry's prostate.

"Fuck," Niall swears as Harry pulls his foreskin down and licks over the head, digging the tip of his tongue into Niall's slit.

Zayn doesn't add another finger, but spends a little more time than he normally would with just those two fingers, because while Harry can take Zayn with two fingers, likes the burn, Niall's a touch thicker than he is (and when he says a touch, he means a lot).

Once he's decided Harry's ready, he instructs Harry to get into Niall's lap while he finds a condom in the pockets of his jeans. He fares the packet open and fits it over Niall's cock before he pats Harry's bum, and Harry knows he can go.

Harry reaches down and wraps a hand around Niall's cock, pressing the head to his hole, sinking down onto the tip with a whine high in his throat. "Fuck, Niall." Niall fits his hands around Harry's hips as he drops further, liking the burn, until he's sitting in Niall's lap, Niall's cock nudging up against his prostate.

He rides Niall with earnest, one hand around the curve of one of Niall's pale shoulders, the other around Zayn's cock, just sitting there, not moving, and tries hard not to come, clenching down around Niall.

Niall comes with a groan, his head flung back against the couch as he spurts up into the condom, fingers pressing bruises into Harry's hips.

Niall actually dresses and leaves after that, before he's even gone soft, and Harry frowns at Zayn, before he's pulled into Zayn's lap.

Zayn fucks him slowly into the couch, no condom, licking into Harry's mouth and pressing his chest close to Harry's until they both come.

-*-*-

Zayn tells him when Niall's coming over after that, and it always ends in Harry getting fucked, which he is not unhappy about.

Niall leaves straight after it each time though, and it hurts Harry but he doesn't know why.

-*-*-

The next time Niall comes over, something's different, he looks off, peaky, sick, and when Harry asks, Niall just shrugs his shoulders.

He gets a bit brighter as the night wears on, until he's smiling and laughing with them like he normally does, but when they move it to the bedroom, something changes, and he's back to the way he was when he'd arrived.

"What's up, Niall, c'mon." Zayn says, pulling Niall into a side hug.

Niall huffs and shakes his head. "Bit homesick, I guess."

Harry gives him a sad smile and sends Zayn a look, to which he receives a nod, before leaning forward to press a kiss to Niall's lips.

When Harry pulls away, Niall looks shocked, eyes wide, mouth in a comical 'o', but when Harry leans in again, he kisses back in earnest.

Zayn stops it, after a while, pulls Niall back and turns his head to kiss him as well as Harry tugs off his briefs, palming his cock.

"Want you to fuck me, please," Niall begs, neck arching for Zayn's mouth, eyes squeezed tight.

"Yeah, you want us to fuck you, sweetheart? Bet you'd look so good with a cock splitting you in half.

"Both, please." Niall says, fingers threading into Zayn's hair.

"At the same time?" Harry asks, shuffling closer to the other two, helping Zayn tug his shirt off. Niall nods his head. 

Harry helps Zayn finger Niall, fitting three fingers into his hole each as Harry licks around them, hand around Niall's cock.

They get condoms on and Zayn sits up against the headboard, helping Niall climb into his lap and sink down on his cock.

Harry fingers Niall again around Zayn's cock, before pushing his own cock up into Niall's hole, kissing the back of his neck when he whimpers in discomfort and pain.

Niall comes, spurting onto his belly and clenching around Harry and Zayn's cocks, crying out a; "Fuck, god, fucking fuck."

Harry and Zayn come together inside Niall, and this time, Niall doesn't leave.

-*-*-  
Part 3  
-*-*-

"C'mon, baby, lift up," Zayn tells Niall, fingers digging into Niall's hips until he moves, lifting himself up Zayn's cock, before letting himself fall back down with a whimper.

Harry watches Niall ride Zayn on the bed from his laptop screen in his Sydney hotel, hand around his cock, horny and homesick, missing his boys.

"Fuck, guys, gotta come quick. Have a shoot in an hour," Harry huffs, jerking himself fast, fingers fucking into his hole.

"C'mon, fuck yourself harder," Zayn says, and Harry doesn't knows if he's talking to Niall or himself, but he does it anyway, and a quick glance to Niall tells Harry's he's doing it too.

"Need to come, fuck." Niall swears, pale chest flushed a brilliant red, his head hanging limply down between his shoulders.

Harry thrusts his fingers into his prostate, digging his thumb into his slit, mewling at the sensation. "Zayn, Niall, god, miss you so bad."

"Harry," Niall whines when he comes, fingers scratching at Zayn's chest, back arched. Harry comes next, then Zayn, and while Niall's clean he and Zayn, Harry reaches for his phone to check the time, swearing.

"Shit, I've gotta go." Harry mumbles, frowning, heart hurting. "I love you guys," he says before hanging up the Skype call.

Fuck, did he just say that?

-*-*-

"You got a girl waiting for you at home or something?" One of the models, Emily or something, asks, raising her eyebrow at him, laughing.

Harry's been jittery all day, just waiting for his flight home, and he's sure everyone can see it. 

Harry laughs. "Something like that."

"A boy?" Another girl, Zoe, asks, grinning.

Harry laughs again, screwing the cap on his camera lens. "Something like that."

"You're not going to tell us, are you?"

Harry shakes his head, pushing his camera into its bag, zipping it up and placing it on the table with his laptop bag. God he had hours to go, and then the flight.

"Who's Ni... Niall?" 

Harry turned around and pulled his phone out of the models hands, smiling at his screen.

 

Niall: come home we miiiiisssss you baby xx 

Harry: Soon, promise. One more day xx 

Zayn: we love you, too, by the way, cause you wouldn't let us tell you yesterday xx

 

Harry's heart beats so hard he thinks it's gonna beat out if his chest.

 

Niall: come home soon pls pls pls xx

Zayn: come back baby xx

Harry: I'll be home soon, I promise xx

 

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me!"

-*-*-

Niall and Zayn pick him up from the airport, and Harry's so relieved to be home that he takes Niall's face between his hands and kisses him hard, before turning to Zayn and doing the same.

Zayn laughs. "Missed you, too, princess."

Harry sighs, smiling softly at Zayn and Niall. "C'mon, I want cuddles and then sex."

Niall laughed. "I see how it is!"

Harry just shrugs and they all head out of the terminal.

-*-*-

The next morning, Harry's in bed tucked up into Niall's arms, who's still asleep, watching Zayn get ready for work. It can't be more than eight, and Zayn honestly looks like the walking dead.

"Could just stay in bed," Harry hums, holding his hand out, over the side of the bed for Zayn.

Zayn takes it and kisses his palm. "I can't, baby. It's Burberry. You like Burberry."

Harry huffs, leaning up for a kiss, which Zayn meets. "Like you in bed with us much better."

Zayn chuckles and presses a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I know, sweetheart, me too." He pulls away and goes back to getting dressed. "I'll bring you both back presents, okay?"

Harry hums snuggling back down with Niall and watching Zayn finish getting ready, reaching for his phone when he hears the front door close.

He clicks into Twitter and waits for it to load, eyes widening at his notifications.

 

@DropDeadCred: Are @zaynmalik, @Harry_Styles and @nialloficial actually together?????

@peujeune: Is this actually a thing? #Zarriall oh my god @zaynmalik @niallofficial @Harry_Styles

@Cassadeeeeee: @niallofficial @zaynmalik @Harry_Styles disgusting fags

@TimeyWimeyEmily: Okay, okay, guys, new favourite OTP yaaaas @niallofficial @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik #Zarriall

@wearetheluckyones: Oh my god, someone give me a piece of that hunk sandwich #Zarriall @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik @nialloficial

@greenbeans: What the actual fuck? That's disgusting @zaynmalik @niallofficial @Harry_Styles

@Sugarscape: @zaynmalik and @nialloficial pick @Harry_Styles up from the airport. What's a kiss (snog) or two among friends?

 

"Oh, fuck." Niall mumbles, and Harry realises he's been staring at the phone over Harry's shoulder. "PR is going to skin me."

Harry hums, locking his phone and turning around to look at Niall. "Don't worry about it right now." He wraps an arm around Niall's waist and leans in for a kiss.

Harry fucks Niall slowly as the weak morning light shines in through the curtains, sending Zayn a picture of Niall's gaping hole after it.

Niall laughs at him, like it's the funniest thing in the world, cheeks red and eyes bright.

-*-*-

Niall looks particularly sad when he comes back from a meeting with his band the next week, and whatever Harry and Zayn try to do to make it better, he still cries in their arms.

They all fall asleep on the couch in front of E4, curled under the bed's thick duvet, pressing kisses and reassurances into each others skin.

-*-*-

Harry hears the front door open while he's checking on the pork in the slow cooker, glass of wine in his hand, watching Zayn through the window as he smoked cigarette after cigarette.

Niall comes into the kitchen, presses a kiss on Harry's cheek and tucks himself under Harry's arm.

"Well?"

Niall presses a kiss into Harry's neck and smiles sadly against the skin. "I've been given an ultimatum."

Harry leans forward and knocks on the window, shocking Zayn. He puts his cigarette out and disappears, before coming in through the kitchen doorway.

"Are you alright?"

Niall sighs an shakes his head, holding his arm out for Zayn to join the hug, which he does, kissing Niall's forehead.

"Either I pretend this didn't happen or I leave the band." Niall nods again, and Harry can hear the sob he lets out.

"Oh, sweetheart," Zayn says as he and Harry squeeze Niall into a tight hug, Niall's face pressed into Harry's neck.

"E-even J-Josh won't t-talk to me," Niall sobbed into Harry's neck, his left hand clenching around Harry's shirt, his right around Zayn's wrist on his waist.

"It's alright, baby, we'll get through this, I promise," Harry tells Niall, bringing Niall's face up to his and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"We've got you, baby." Zayn agrees, wrapping his arm around Niall's belly, pressing a kiss into Niall's neck.

"Fuck me, please." Niall begs, breath caught in his throat.

Zayn hums, fingers moving from his belly to the snap of his jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them, reaching in for Niall's half-hard cock, pulling it out and tugging on it a few times. "Want me to fuck you, baby? Or Harry? Or both?"

"Both, please," Niall whines, tucking his head back into Harry's neck.

"Come on. Bed." Harry says, tugging the two of them to the doorway and down the hallway to his (their) bedroom.

Zayn and Harry both help Niall undress and get him on his belly on the bed, arse high in the air. Harry shucks off his clothes as he watches Zayn fuck his tongue and fingers into Niall's hole, a hand around his cock.

Harry climbs under Niall, lets him fall on top of him, head in Harry's neck, and Zayn fits Harry's cock in Niall's hole.

"So good, Nialler, so good for us, baby," Zayn hums, fitting his own cock in beside Harry's, fucking into Niall slowly, kissing each knob of Niall's spine he can reach.

Harry comes first, spurting hard inside Niall with a loud moan into Niall's mouth, jerking Niall off until he comes, too, clenching around them until Harry's oversensitive and Zayn comes too.

They fall asleep with the telly on low, Niall pressed in between them, slow and quiet, cheeks still a little red.

-*-*-  
Part 4  
-*-*-

"You okay, babe?" Harry asks when he comes home to find Niall in the toilet, throwing up everything he's eaten that (which was, inexplicably, nothing, seeing as the toilet bowl was filled with bile, and not chunks of food). He wraps an arm around Niall's shoulders and rubs a hand down his back.

He'd been sick for a week now, vomiting everyday, and had refused to go to the doctors.

"Baby, you need to see a doctor."

Niall sighs, wiping away tears. "I did, today, while you were out."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What did they say?"

Niall sighs again, and sobs, shaking his head. "You don't want to know."

"I do, sweetheart, I hate seeing you sick."

Niall reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it and reading it for a second before passing it to Harry.

"'Human Chorionic Gonadotropin (hCG): present'? What does that mean? What's hCG?" Harry asks, frowning at the paper.

Niall takes a deep breath and takes the paper from Harry, folding it again carefully. "Human Chorionic Gonadotropin is a hormone found in the blood and urine during pregnancy."

Harry's frowned deepened for a moment, before he got it. "A baby?"

Niall nodded, swallowing loudly.

Harry's face split into a grin. "Oh my god, Niall, a baby! Imagine it!"

"You're not..."

Harry smiles sadly and shakes his head. "Of course not, sweetheart, why ever would I be? You're having our baby, Niall. A baby."

Niall smiles at Harry, tears wetting his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really, really. And I know Zayn'll be just as pleased, sweetheart. God, a baby." Harry stares at Niall's belly in wonder, reaching down to press his hand to it. "We're having a baby."

Niall laughs. "Yeah, a baby."

-*-*-

Harry makes vegan lasagne for dinner and Zayn comes home just after it's done, looking particularly tired, but happy to see Niall and Harry, pressing a kiss to them both. 

"Smells good," he hums, peaking into the oven.

"Food'll be up in a few minutes." 

Zayn smiles. "I'm going to take a shower."

When he leaves Niall looks at Harry, wide eyed, definitely scared.

"It's alright, babe, promise." Harry nodded, kissing Niall's forehead, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. "We can tell him after dinner."

"Tell him what?"

Niall lets out a squeak and Harry looks over Niall's shoulder to see Zayn, standing in the doorway with only a pair of boxers on, looking confused and almost hurt.

"I-shit," Niall curses, pulling away from Harry, staring at the floor.

"Go on, Nialler, it's alright, I promise."

Niall sighs and pulls the results of the urine test out of his pocket, showing it to Zayn.

"Human Chorionic Gonadotropin? The hormone? The... Oh." Zayn's eyes went wide, and he blinks from the letter to the Niall, then Harry and back again. "Oh."

"Yeah, I-" 

Niall can't finish his sentence, cut off by Zayn, picking him up in his arms and planting a hard kiss on his lips, grinning like a madman. "I can't believe it! This is amazing!"

"You're not mad?" Niall asks, his legs wrapping around Zayn's hips to hold himself up.

"Course not! Why would I be?" Zayn says, shaking his head, still grinning widely. "Fuck, Niall you're having a baby, we're having a baby. A living, breathing human being."

Niall chuckles. "C'mon, Harold, get in on this, s'your baby too."

Harry laughs and fits himself into the hug with the other two, kissing Zayn and then Niall, and then Zayn again, and Niall until they're all giggling like kids and their lips are glossy and red.

-*-*-

"What happened?"

Harry's eyes are wide as he looks over at Niall, across the kitchen counter.

Niall sighs, shrugging his shoulders, biting his lip. "They all said they'd take No Control to Sony if they tried to fire me."

Harry grins. "That's great, Niall. So you can stay?"

Niall laughs. "I can stay in the band, but we'll be having a meeting with Sony next month, and we'll be suing Warner."

Harry walked around the island and pulled Niall into a hug. "This is a good thing, right? Those boys are your family."

Niall shrugs. "Yeah, yeah I reckon so, I mean, it's going to be a media shitstorm, but..."

Harry presses a kiss to the top of Niall's head. "We'll be here, baby, I promise. Me and Zayn and our little girl."

Niall presses his cheek to Harry's chest, over his heart. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too Niall."

(After that, Harry rode Niall on one of the island's chairs, hands braced on the edge of the granite table, back arched, calling out Niall's name).

-*-*-

"She says it's a girl." Niall giggles as he shows Zayn and Harry the sonogram, grinning at the images of his boys on his computer screen in his Dublin hotel. Zayn's at home in London and Harry's on a shoot in Los Angeles.

"A girl!" Harry grins. "We're having a girl! What are we going to name her?"

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself, there, ain't ya?" Zayn laughs from the other camera, cigarette between his lips.

"You aren't smoking inside are you?" Niall asks, raising his eyebrows at Zayn warningly.

Zayn groaned and flopped onto his back. "No, I'm not, see, outside." He points to the sky, which is definitely visible from Niall's screen.

"Okay."

There was a knock at the door and Paul let himself in.

"Gotta go, guys, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you, too!"

"Love you, baby."

-*-*-

Harry wakes up earlier than he usually would on a free day, his cock hard, another crotch pressed into the small of his back.

He grins and carefully turns around in Niall's arms, pushing him flat onto his back, tugging his briefs down carefully over his cock.

He sucks the head of Niall's cock into his mouth and moves his hand from Niall's hip to his belly, as if to make sure his baby was still there, and almost chokes.

There's a bump there, small but definitely noticeable, and it's the first time Harry's actually been able to feel Niall growing with their baby.

He leans over and shakes Zayn awake. "Zayn, wake up."

"Shuddup, Harry."

"Zayn, someone's stealing your hair products!" Zayn shocks awake and sits up. "Zayn, c'mere."

Zayn huffs, but slides under the blanket and lets Harry take his hand, pressing it flat against Niall's belly.

"Oh my god," Zayn breathes. "That's our baby girl, Harry."

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Niall's belly. "I'm still hard."

"One track mind." Zayn huffs out a laugh, shaking his head at Harry. He hums. "You suck him off and I'll rim him when he wakes up."

"Yes, sir!" Harry salutes, going back to Niall's cock, wrapping his lips around the head and licking the tip.

-*-*-

"How's New Orleans, baby?"

Niall grins. "It's absolutely amazing! I had a Po-Boy for lunch and it was so good!"

Harry smiles. "That's great. I loved the city last time I was there."

"What about you, Haz?" Zayn asks, smiling at the camera. "How's Cairo? See a mummy yet?"

Harry laughs, shrugging his shoulders, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Not any semi-alive ones, only the ones in the Cairo museum."

"Wicked!" Niall grins, hand settling on the curve of his belly. It'd gotten bigger, lately, noticeable, but the media had mostly passed it off as Niall's ridiculous diet, they'd been lucky.

"Bring us back presents?" Zayn asks, taking a drag of his cigarette, grinning, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Course I will baby. How's home?"

Zayn sighs. "Boring, lonely."

Niall frowns. "Aw, Zaynie. We'll be home soon. I miss you, too."

Someone calls Harry's name and Harry turns to answer them. "Give me another five minutes?"

"We don't have time."

Harry sighs and turns back to look at Niall and Zayn. "I have to get back to the shoot. I love you two so much, okay? And I'll be home soon, I promise, with presents and everything." Harry frowns, and Zayn wants to kiss the crease between his eyebrows. "Wanna see my baby before I go."

Niall laughs, but nods, standing up and lifting his shirt so Harry and Zayn can see the bump before Harry had to go.

Harry signs off and his face disappears from Zayn and Niall's screens. 

Niall smiles at Zayn when he sits down again. "I miss you guys, Zayn, it's nice here in Louisiana, but I miss you guys with me."

"God, I miss you, too, baby, and Harry, and my darling girl. It feels so lonely in bed at night."

Niall hums, smiling sadly. "I'm gonna head to bed, okay, baby? Don't forget you've got a meeting on Tuesday."

Zayn smiles. "I promise I won't baby, I love you."

"Love you, too. Be home soon."

-*-*-

"I need a taco."

Harry laughs, watching Zayn drawing the little doodles on Niall's belly that he'd been every week or so, just love hearts and animals and little drawings of Niall and Zayn and Harry together. "You 'need' a taco?"

Niall nodded. "I want to go out and get a taco."

Zayn frowned and lifted the tip of his pen from Niall's skin. "You wanna go out?"

Niall nods. "I haven't been out since the interview, Zayn, I'm so damn bored, it's ridiculous."

Zayn looks over at Harry who shrugs.

"If you want, sweetheart. Need a hand up?"

Niall hums, holding his hands out to Zayn and Harry, who helped him up.

"Can we get Krispy Kreme's too?"

Zayn and Harry chuckle.

-*-*-

Harry holds up Niall's dick, pressing it to his hole and sends Zayn a wink as he sinks down.

"Fuck, Harry," Niall groans, leaning back against the bed, one hand under the curve of his eight-month belly, the other around Harry's skinny thigh, fingers pressing into the bruises Zayn had sucked there that morning.

Zayn wraps his hand around his cock and watches Harry ride Niall, careful of their baby girl inside his belly. He's decided he likes watching a lot more than getting involved at the moment, especially since Niall had gotten pregnant, and started showing as much as he does now, so close to popping, their baby almost fully grown. "Don't touch yourself, baby."

Harry whines, head flung back, mouth open in an 'o', eyes shut tight.

"Ow!" Niall calls, hands flying to his belly, face screwed up in pain.

Zayn helps Harry off Niall and they lean in to check if he's alright. "Niall, have you gone into labour? Is that a contraction?"

Niall whines out another sound of pain.

"Zayn, get the bag," Harry says, climbing off the bed to get clothes to put Niall and himself in, while Zayn does the same, and finds the bag they had ready for when this did happen, when Niall went into labour.

-*-*-  
Part 5: Epilogue-ish  
-*-*-

There's complications with have their baby girl so early; Niall's labour goes on longer than most, the cord is wrapped around their baby's neck, and she's a touch smaller than she should be. But she's lucky, it's not anything that can't be fixed easily, and Niall's recovers quickly himself.

They name her on the fourth day after her birth; Rebecca Aliyah Horan.

She's very certainly Harry's, but Zayn finds he doesn't much care, back she's all of theirs, no matter who gave the sperm.

Niall gets to feet her for the first time a week after she was born, sitting between Zayn's legs on the bed, Harry's hand on his thigh, smiling with wonder at what they've made.

The first week at home is hell. They have absolutely no clue what the hell they're doing, but it does help having three of them, and their families, who come over all the time to help out.

Rebecca cries and vomits and poops and sleeps, but they still stare at her for hours, wondering aloud to each other how they got so lucky.

They buy a house in Surrey next to two footballers who have their own son, the same age as Rebecca (who Harry swears is going to be her best friend for the rest of her life). They rescue two fully grown German Shepherds, Einstein and Claudia, brother and sister, and their lives become the epitome of 'white picket fence'.

In the years to come, they have Kazeem and Eric, Darcy, and grow close with Louis and Niall, become their own little group, having roasts on Sundays and Christmas drinks together.

(If, in sixteen or so years, Kazeem falls in love with Louis and Liam's eldest, Xander, then that's their business)


End file.
